


Goodbye

by otbitch



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otbitch/pseuds/otbitch
Summary: Alex and George were childhood friends. Alex moves away and never sees George again, until the Moonstone.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi no one has probably ever thought of this pairing, but like ?? here it is.

The moment Alex recognizes his face everything hits him at once.

He remembers the first time they met, his mother taking him over to their new neighbor's house just to find that they have a son who cant be more than a couple years younger than Alex. He remembers playing with George's train set, both of them sat on the floor as their mums had tea. He remembers the first time he had George over to his house, proudly showing off his collection of action figures as George stood behind him in awe. He remembers playing in the park near their house, picking up the longest sticks they could find and having sword fights with them after they got tired of the swings. He remembers the time he broke his ankle while they were fooling around in the back garden, everything hazy as he watched George run to get help. He remembers the time they got in trouble for getting into his mum's makeup bag and putting her bright red lipstick all over their faces. He remembers his first day of secondary school, George stuck in Year 4, begging him not to go. He remembers when he got mad at George after he told this girl, Lilly, that Alex had fancied her. He remembers pushing George away, claiming he was too old to be friends with someone still in primary school. He remembers overhearing both their mothers speaking in hushed whispers, George's mum saying how disappointed George was that Alex wouldn't play with him anymore. He remembers the last time he saw George, the distressed look on his face as he watched his best friend leave forev-

"Careful there! Careful!"

His thoughts are interrupted by a shrill voice, and it takes a second for him to comprehend what is being said. He looks up towards the voice, his eyes slightly wet with tears. 

"He's dead, mate."

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked, but you're welcome :)


End file.
